1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a capacitor electrode used for various electronic devices, electric appliances, industrial equipment, an automobile or the like, and a capacitor using the capacitor electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electric double layer capacitor has been developed as a storage device for the purpose of power assistance or a backup of electronic devices. Accordingly, in order to increase power density of an electric double layer capacitor, an internal resistance of the electric double layer capacitor needs to be reduced. As a method for reducing the internal resistance, it is necessary to reduce an interfacial resistance at a contact portion between a current collector and a polarizable electrode layer in a pair of positive and negative electrodes used in the electric double layer capacitor. As one means for reducing the interfacial resistance, it is proposed that a conductive layer having excellent electrical conductivity and adhesion properties is formed between the current collector and the polarizable electrode layer. The conductive layer is formed of carbon black having excellent electrical conductivity and binder having excellent adhesion properties. The conductive layer can reduce the interfacial resistance while increasing adhesion strength between the polarizable electrode layer and the current collector (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-154630).